nge kos?
by kasumi misuto
Summary: ketika para shinobi Konoha (Naruto dkk) nge-kos di tempat Tsunade.. kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Nge….kos ?

By : Kasumi Misuto

Chapter satu: the beginning

Suasana sibuk mulai menyelimuti diri seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan bermigrasi ke tempat yang jauh dari orang tua. Namun, tekadnya untuk menghapus image 'tukang telat' yang melekat sejak dirinya duduk di bangku SMP juga sangat besar. Mau tak mau dia harus hidup sendiri tanpa ada bantuan dari orang tuanya (kecuali uang jajan tentunya) selama seminggu atau lebih tepatnya selama enam hari.

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga beres-beresnya! Tinggal nungguin Lee yang jemput temen-temen."

"Naruto, sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di depan."

"Sudah, Kaa-san."

"Baik-baik disana ya? Jangan buat keributan."

"Tentu saja enggak tou-san!"

"Wah! Gak kerasa kalo anak kita udah gede ya?" kata ayah Naruto.

Yang diajak bicara sudah ngeluyur keluar menghampiri teman-temannya. Di luar, terlihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan halaman rumah Naruto.

"Sudah selessai semuanya? Aku gak mau di tengah jalan kamu teriak-teriak ga jelas gara-gara ada barang yang ketinggalan," kata Neji.

"Bener-bener merepotkan kalo itu sampe kejadian," timpal Shikamaru sambil terkantuk-kantuk di dalam mobil. Naruto segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chouji yang asyik mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Oh! Aku dapat sms dari sasuke nih! Katanya dia udah berangkat duluan kesana," kata Shino seraya mengacungkan handphone miliknya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Okelah kalo begitu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Dalam perjalanan, aura pensaran dan deg-deg an mulai merasuki para penumpang mobil itu. Namun, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu, Kiba.

"Kamu kenapa kok bermuram durja gitu sih? Jadi anak muda itu harus semangat dong!" kata Lee dengan wajah seperti orang yang demo minta harga BBM turun (?).

"Dia sedih gara-gara ninggalin Akamaru," kata Neji.

"Tenang aja. Akamaru bakal baik-baik aja kok," kata Chouji.

"Aku galau! Gimana kalo Kak Hana lupa kasih makan akamaru? Gimana kalo Kaa-san sama Tou-san lupa juga? Arghhhhh," kata Kiba seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru. "Aku mau tidur dulu, kalian tahu rute-nya kan?" kata Shikamaru tanpa ada balasa dari teman temannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan mikir yang jelek-jelek dong! Pikirkan yang positif. Kamu kan bisa telepon Kak Hana buat ngecek kalo Akamaru sudah diberi makan apa belum."

"Wah! Kamu pintar banget Shino."

"Biasa aja kali."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang baru bangun memandang ke luar lewat jendela mobil dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?"

"Kurasa waktu aku sama Sasuke cari kos-kosan gak lewat sini."

"Terus? Apa artinya kita.. nyasar?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kyaaa….."

"Udah, udah. Paman, coba putar balik. Kita kembali ke jalan ketika aku mulai tidur tadi."

"Minna, gomen ne. tadi Paman gak tahu kalo udah kesasar. Soalnya saya tadi ga diberi peringatan setiap berbelok. Saya pikir memang itu jalannya."

"Tenang aja. Ga usah dipikirin."

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditempat yang dituju. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan melihat Sasuke yang bersandar di pagar rumah yang ditempeli oleh kayu triplek dengan ukuran 50 X 40 cm yang bertuliskan 'terima kos putra'. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang menahan amarah dan aura bosan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke. Tadi ada sedikit trouble di jalan," kata Lee.

"Iya. Kita nyasar."

"Emang aku Tanya?" sahut Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya 'patah hati'. "Ayo kita masuk."

Setelah menekan tombol disamping pagar, suara bel berbunyi dan seorang perempuan paruh baya keluar.

"Tsunade Basan, ini teman-temanku yang mau nge-kos disini. Jumlahnya delapan orang. Apa masih cukup jumlah kamarnya buat kami?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Tsunade itu memandang mereka satu persatu. Yang dipandang memasang wajah sesopan mungkin kepada 'calon orang tua pengganti baru' agar tidak menimbulkan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama.

"Tentu saja ada. Ayo masuk dan bawa barang-barang kalian juga," kata Tsunade seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam. Bukannya menuju ke pintu yang terpasang di depan rumah. Melainkan dia berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di samping rumahnya. Pintu geser yang biasanya ada di pertokoan. Setelah menggeser pintu itu, terlihatlah kamar-kamar kecil yang berjejeran dengan ukuran dan rupa yang sama. Mirip seperti perumnas hanya saja ukurannya yang lebih kecil. Terdapat lima kamar yang berjejer menghadap ke selatan dan tujuh kamar yang menghadap ke barat.

"Setiap kamar berisi dua orang. Kulihat jumlah kalian genap. Silahkan memilih partner kalian masing-masing. Hanya tersedia lima kamar. Yang lainnya sudah terisi."

"Yang mana yang kosong?"

"Yang menghadap ke arah selatan."

"Ow…"

Mereka bermusyawarah singkat dan akhirnya selesai juga.

"Kami pilih yang dari paling barat empat."

"Oke. Ini kuncinya," kata Tsunade seraya membagikan seraya membagikan kunci yang memiliki bandul nomor satu hingga empat. Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat kunci dengan nomor satu, Lee dan Neji mendapat nomor dua, Kiba dan Shino mendapat nomor tiga sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji mendapat nomor empat.

"Selamat menikmati, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan ketuk pintu yang berada depan kamar nomor lima yang langsung terhubung dengan rumah. Mulai sekarang aku adalah Kaa-san kalian."

"Hai. Kaa-san."

"Permulaan yang bagus," kata Tsunade seraya meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka segera menuju kamar pilihan masing-masing. Mulai membersihkan kamar dan menata barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Tipa kamar terdapat dua ranjang kecil atau satu ranjang besar yang cukup untuk dua orang dan dua lemari ukuran sedang serta meja tanggung dua buah.

Suasana mulai senja ketika mereka selesai menata kamar sesuai selera masing-masing. Memang sering terjadi perdebatan kecil namun akhirnya mereka menciptakan 'kolaborasi' yang disukai oleh kedua penghuni kamar.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ukuran satu orang. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai menyusun buku pelajaran untuk besok. Di kamar sebelah, Lee sibuk dengan magic com yang dialih fungsikan sebagai perebus air.

"Neji, aku masak air nih titip ga?"

Neji tidak menjawab namun tangannya merogoh ransel untuk mengambil cup mi ramen instan dan menaruhnya di dekat cup mi ramen milik Lee.

"Udah mendidih nih! Tolong bukain biar aku yang nuang airnya."

Kamar nomor tiga dan empat terlihat hening. Di kamar nomor tiga, Kiba dan Neji sedang sibuk belajar. Sedangkan kamar nomor empat terlihat Shikamaru yang tidur dengan damai dan Chouji yang belajar sambil ngemil keripik kentang.

**Author's note :**

**Wah… saya kembali dengan fanfic yang AU. Kenapa AU? Ya karena saya masih kesulitan bikin canon. Gimana gimana permulaannya? Kecewa? Penasaran? Seneng? Silahkan bilang di review ya….**

**Ada yang mau lanjut? Review ya…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Nge… kos?

Chapter 2 : the daughter

Bruak… glodak (?)

Suara gedebam di sebelahnya membuat Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kasur yang ada di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang sibuk berguling-guling hingga berada di bawah kasur Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas.' Oh Kami-sama…. Kenapa aku bisa berpartner dengan dia?' keluh sasuke.

Dilihatnya jam yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja. Meja itu memisahkan antara ranjang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan posisi tidur mereka dengan kepala di utara dan kaki di selatan. Tepat di dekat kaki mereka lemari pakaian yang terkadang secara tak sengaja diinjak injak oleh Naruto.

'Masih pukul setengah enam'

'Nani? Setengah enam?'

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang digantung dibalik pintu. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja berguling ria di lantai dan ketika Sasuke ingin melipat selimut, Naruto hampir saja terinjak oleh kakinya. Karena tak tahan, Sasuke akhirnya mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto. Mulai dari cara halus yaitu dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu hingga berteriak di telinganya. Namun, hal itu tidak juga berhasil. Ujung-ujungnya Sasuke mendapat tamparan tak sadar dari Naruto ketika berusaha untuk berteriak untuk kedua kalinya di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke geram dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia sudah jera untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Ketika membuka pintu, dilihatnya Shino dan Kiba yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Sasuke segera mengikuti mereka. Terdapat enam kamar mandi yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Terdapat selembar kertas yang masing-masing ditempel di pintu kamar mandi. Kertas-kertas itu bertuliskan nama-nama penghuni kos terdahulu yang tentunya adalah senpai-senpai mereka.

"Setiap pintu ada namanya nih! Gimana mau mandi?"

"Ini kan hari libur. Lagian para senpai belum ada yang datang ke kos-kosan. Kita pake sepuasnya aja," celetuk Kiba.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ingatan kalau tanggal masuk sekolah tidak terlintas di otaknya? Tahu begini dia bakalan hibernasi di kamar. Tapi, kalau terlanjur bangun ya tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Kiba segera menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat dan menutup pintunya. Tak sampai lima detik dia keluar dan masuk ke kamar mandi sebelah. Lalu, dia mengulang hal yang sama pada kamar mandi kedua hingga kamar mandi yang ke-enam. Sasuke dan Shino hanya sweat-drop ria melihat tingkah Kiba. Mereka mulai bertanya dalam hati berapa lama 'masa pemulihan otak' setelah bangun tidur terhadap Kiba.

"Minna…." Kata Kiba sok dramatis.

"Nani?" Tanya dua orang yang berada dihadapannya dengan tampang datar.

"Airnya kering semua."

"Ow….."

Satu detik…

Dua detik….

Tiga detik…

"Apa?!"

Suara kaget yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan Shino sontak membuat Kiba terperanjat hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Iya, airnya habis."

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Hoam…"

Shino dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Kiba, tanpa perlu menoleh kebelakang pun dia bisa melihat makhluk yang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menguap itu.

"Shika? Sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Teriakan kalian terdengar sampai ke kamarku. Mau ga mau aku juga bangun. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Dasar merepotkan. Hoamm ," kata Shikamaru seraya mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Ketika menguap, digunakannya handuk itu untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Astaga… kalo nguap di tutupin dong! Temennya ikutan keisap nih!" komentar Kiba.

"Udah ku tutupin pake handuk kok."

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang kita bahas soal air yang kering di seluruh kamar mandi," ujar Neji seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kamar mandi.

"Eh? Habis? Bukannya tiap pagi dinyalain airnya?" kata Shikamaru.

"Dinyalain? Kapan dapet pengumuman gitu? Aku belum dapat pengumuman itu," ujar Kiba.

"Hehehe, itu pengarahan yang dikasih sama Tsunade basan waktu aku sama Sasuke nyari kos-kosan."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tepok jidat (reader tahu kan maksudnya?).

"Tapi, pagi itu jam berapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Gak tahu… tahunya Cuma pagi aja," kata Shikamaru dengan nyengir kuda (?).

"Ini kenapa sih ribut-ribut?" ujar seorang (seekor) makhluk (lagi) yang kali ini memakai setelan piyama hijau dengan nama panggilan Lee.

"Airnya kering," jawab Kiba.

"Yuk, kita ketuk-ketuk pintu," usul Shika.

"Oh iya, kenapa gak kepikiran ya?"

Mereka menuju pintu yang berada depan kamar nomor lima yang langsung terhubung dengan rumah. Lalu, ujung-ujungnya mereka masih sibuk dengan tunjuk-tunjukan siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu itu. Dan akhirnya…

"Kalian anak baru ya? "

Mereka berlima menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wanita muda yang memakai kimono hitam dengan pinggiran warna putih. Rambutnya tergerai sebahu. Satu kata baginya di pikiran para cowok yang mematung karena memandang wanita tak dikenal…..

'Kapan dia ada disini? Apa jangan-jangan..'

"Ano…. Airnya kapan dinyalain?" Tanya Kiba yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kiba.

"Airnya kalau pagi bakal nyala setiap jam enam kurang seperempat. Kalau sore nyala jam empat sore," terang wanita berpakaian kimono hitam itu.

Kelima anak muda di depannya hanya ber 'oh' ria. Namun, muncul seseorang yang biasa dipanggil chouji di belakang wanita berkimono hitam.

"Minna, ngapain disini? Ada apa? Oh ya, ini siapa?" Tanya Chouji seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wanita berkimono hitam yang sekarang sedang menunduk menahan amarah. ga sopan banget ya Chouji ini, ck ck ck.

" Namaku Shizune. Aku biasanya membantu Kaa-san kalian disini."

"Oh… pembantu ya?" Tanya Lee dengan watados yang ujung-ujungnya membuat teman-temannya merasakan aura amarah menguar di sekitar mereka.

Shizune menarik napas. Berusaha untuk memasukkan enrgi positif yang kebetulan lewat di sekitarnya. 'Shizune… sabar-sabar…. Mereka masih polos…. Masih anak baru…'. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil menghirup energy positif yang ada di sekitarnya secukupnya.

"Bukan, aku anaknya," kata shizune dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Tapi.. kenapa airnya belum jalan juga ? bukankah ini sudah hampir jam enam?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oh iya, kalau hari libur airnya bakal jalan jam enam atau lebih. Oh ya, aku mau membersihkan taman. Kalau ada apa-apa kalian tahu kan dimana kalian bisa nemuin aku?" Tanya Shizune.

"Ga tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Aku juga ga tahu," kata Kiba.

"Apalagi aku yang ga tahu apa-apa. Bangun-bangun udah begini," kata Chouji.

"Aku ga tahu tentang hal merepotkan kaya gitu," kata Shikamaru.

Shino dan Neji tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat teman-temannya. Mereka memandang ke arah Shizune yang berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kanan mengepal sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sapu lidi untuk menyapu taman.

"Kalian…..!"

Keenam anak muda itu menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari sang pembantu di kos-kosan mereka dengan ekspresi khas masing-masing. Chouji menunggu dengan deg-degan. Neji dan Sasuke memasang wajah datar namun tetap deg-degan. Kiba sudah memeluk ember kecil tempat dia menaruh peralatan mandinya. Shikamaru mengalungkan handuk dibahunya dan masih ber-'hoam' ria. Sedangkan Lee menunggu dengan antusias masa mudanya.

Shizune akhirnya menghentakkan kakinya dan membuat para anak muda di depannya kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kalian bisa mencariku di taman. Tadi kan sudah aku bilang," kata Shizune dengan wajah yang penuh senyum dan background penuh bunga-bunga (dilihat dari pandangan para cowok-cowok disitu).

Kontan saja, keenam anak muda penghuni baru kos-kosan pada 'gedubrakan' secara berjamaah.

**To be continued**

**Author's note :**

Minna…

Gimana ceritanya ? aneh ga? Gomen ya kalo mengecewakan…

Tapi kalo reader senang, hontouni arigatou…..

_Ninpou, Choujuu Giga_

Kasumi : "Kya… ulet bulu…. Ngapain kamu nongol disini? Jatahmu bukan disini.."

Sai : "salahmu sendiri. Kalau begini caranya kapan aku berhenti…."

Kasumi :" Maksudnya?"

Sai : "kalo ngerjain scenario jangan berat sebelah dong… fanfic yang aku bintangin sama Sasuke gimana?"

Kasumi : "Oh.. yang itu…. Tenang… bakal aku kerjain kok. Tapi nanti ya.."

Bletak !

Kasumi : " ittai…..!"

Sai : " Sekarang!"

Kasumi : " Hai hai…." *pundung di pojokan bersama laptop tersayang*." Awas kau ,Sai!"

Sai : "Apa kamu bilang?" *ngegambar ulat bulu lebih banyak dan siap melancarkan serangan kedua*

Kasumi : " Kya….. tolong reader-sama…. Review ya…. Onegai…" *pasang kitty eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nge kos?

Chapter 3 : this is not your room, right?

Naruto masih mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sekarang sedang musim hujan. Dan secara tak terduga, kamar yang ditempati olehnya mengalami masalah pada bagian atapnya. Alhasil, sekarang Naruto sedang sibuk menata ember agar air yang menetes dari bagian atas kamarnya tidak membasahi lantai.

Ketika sudah pas dengan tempat menetesnya, tiba-tiba saja air dari atas kamarnya berhenti menetes. Naruto bersyukur dan segera menuju ke kasurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Dia menoleh ke rah jam yang berada di sebelah kepalanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang namun udara sangat dingin.

Sasuke belum pulang dari technical meeting mengenai panitia dies natalis. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Namun, ketenangannya terganggu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Suara air yang menetes dari atap kamarnya semakin keras. Tetesannya pun tidak main-main. Makin lama makin deras. Dengan mengeluh frustasi Naruto segera mengambil ember merah besar yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mencuci baju. Lalu, ditaruhnya tepat di bawah tempat air itu menetes. Namun tiba-tiba saja setelah beberapa tetes, air dari atap tidak menetes lagi. Naruto yang masih asik berbaring di ranjang mengucap rasa syukur karena (menurut perkiraan Naruto) hujan telah berhenti.

Dia lalu melanjutkan sesi berbaringnya dengan headset yang masih memutar lagu-lagu kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba..

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Kyaa….."

Naruto berteriak histeris ketika atapnya bocor (lagi) dan airnya menetes ke lembaran portofolio yang telah dikerjakannya dengan susah payah di sekolah tadi. Kali ini Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil berusaha mengamankan lembaran berharganya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kamar sebelah yang sedang memukul-mukul dinding kamarnya dari kamar sebelah (author bingung jelasinnya, gomen).

"Hey! Ngapain gedor-gedor dinding orang?!" teriak Naruto yang sedang frustasi (berat) karena atap kamarnya bocor.

Kali ini terdengar pukulan lagi. Namun sekarang dari arah pintu kamarnya yang sebelumnya terkunci rapat. Dibukanya pintu itu oleh Naruto. Didapatinya Neji dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur.

"Neji ? ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku mau tidur NAruto. Ga bisakah kamu diam untuk sebentar saja? Ganggu suasana aja lagian.."

Kata-kata Neji terhenti seketika saat melihat air menetes dari atas kamar Naruto. Neji melongok ke dalam dan melihat sebuah ember merah yang sering dipinjam Lee untuk mencuci baju telah terisi air hingga setengahnya. Naruto sewot.

"Kamarmu bocor?" Tanya Neji dengan polosnya (?).

"Enggak! Baru aja kena tsunami kok. Beberapa menit lagi mau kena banjir," jawab Naruto sewot.

"Gitu aja kok sewot. Jadi gara-gara ini kamu teriak-teriak gak jelas?" kata Neji seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ember merah yang sedang menampung air yang terus menetes dari flapon (bener ga nih tulisannya?) kamar Naruto.

"Ya! Kau tahu! Aku dari tadi mau tidur ga bisa-bisa gara-gara bocor itu!" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Oh…. Gini aja. Lee masih belum pulang. Katanya dia pulang jam lima sore. Gimana kalo tidur di kamar kami aja? Kamu pake ranjangnya Lee," ujar Neji berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Beneran nih? Wah… mau mau," kata Naruto antusias.

Naruto segera menuju ke kamar Neji dan Lee setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyenyak di saat hujan-hujan begini. Ketika masuk ke kamar milik Lee dan Neji, aura pencak silat pun terasa di mana-mana. Maklum, Lee dan Neji termasuk anggota salah satu dari tiga ekskul bela diri di sekolah.

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur Lee. Empuk dan nyaman, tidak seperti miliknya dan Sasuke.

"Empuk sekali ranjangnya…" ujar Naruto. Neji mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Kamu pikir kenapa kami pulang dua minggu sekali? Itu karena ketika hari minggu kami berdua menjemur kasur di lahan paving kosong dekat tiang-tiang jemuran. Emang kami kaya kamu, tiap minggu pulang melulu," ujar Neji.

"Emang apa salahnya kalo pulang tiap minggu?"

"Setidaknya perhatikan dulu kamarmu sebelum kamu tinggal pulang kampung, aku sama Lee sering kena marah sama Shizune-san gara-gara kamar kamu tuh!"

"Emangnya kenapa dengan kamar aku?"

"Kadang lampu dalam kamar kamu masih nyala padahal para penghuninya udah pada pulang kampung,"ujar Neji.

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan memasang pose berpikir. Neji melirik dan berharap kalau Naruto akan mengakui kesalahannya. Dia tidak mau menerima ribuan nasehat dari Shizune kalau hari minggu yang akan datang Naruto lupa lagi mematikan lampu kamarnya sebelum 'pulang kampung'.

"Oh… itu…" ujar Naruto.

Neji menghela napas lega. Namun,,,,,,

"Aku gak ingat kalo lampunya belum kumatiin," jawab Naruto watados.

Neji langsung berguling-guling hingga jatuh dari kasurnya dan pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam.

…..

"Dibilangin ga percaya! Beneran Sas, tadi waktu hujan atapnya bocor," ujar Naruto seraya manyun-manyun ga jelas. Sasuke hanya meghela nafas melihat Naruto yang mencoba menyakinkannya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Kamu mau Neji gedor-gedor kamar kita lagi?" kata Sasuke seraya menuju ke kasur dan berbaring. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menggelegar. Naruto segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan suara yang mencurigakan. Sasuke berpikir kalau seandainya Chouji yang melakukannya, bakal gempa dah area kos-kosan ini. Mengingat Tsunade yang pernah mengomel pada Sora, salah satu senpai mereka yang tidak sengaja mematahkan kaki ranjang di kamarnya. Alhasil, seluruh penghuni kos-kosan harus berbaris dan selama satu jam mendengar omelan dari Tsunade.

"Cih, sama petir aja kok takut," kata Sasuke. (OOC banget ya Sasuke disini….)

"Ya kan aku kaget Sas. Nah, hujan nih! Lihat aja Sas! Pasti bocor," ucap Naruto dengan senang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Satu menit kemudian….

Tak ada tanda-tanda yang mendukung..

Hingaaaa…

Satu jam kemudian….

"Mana buktinya ? udah, aku mau tidur! Buang-buang waktu saja," ujar Sasuke seraya bersembunyi d balik selimut. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut pantat ayamnya saja.

Naruto menghela napas kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!"

Buakh…!

"Ittaaaiiiii…!" teriak Naruto ketika kakinya ditendang oleh Sasuke dari balik selimut.

…

Pukul setengah enam Naruto mengetuk pintu yang menghubungkan area kos-kosan dengan dapur rumah. Ketika dibuka, yang muncul ternyata Shizune.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ano… kamarku sama Sasuke bocor."

"Eh? Hm… begini saja. Nanti aku bilang sama Yamato. Dia biasanya yang jadi tukang reparasi."

"Terus? Kaa-san kemana?"

"Kaa-san sedang pergi."

"Ow…"

…..

Malam minggu…

.

.

Sendiri…..

.

.

Di kamar …

.

.

.

**Bocor…..**

**.**

Naruto bersungut-sungut di kamar sambil menonton film horror di laptop yang telah dipinjamnya selama dua hari dari Lee. Sementara itu, suara air menetes terus dari bagian atas kamarnya. Tak mau kalah dengan suara tetesan air, Naruto membesarkan volume suara film yang ditontonnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Ketika melewati kamar paling ujung dekat kamar mandi, niat jeleknya mulai muncul. Diintipnya lubang kunci kamar itu. Merasa ada kesamaan dengan kunci yang dinilikinya, Naruto mendapat ide.

Dan disinilah, Naruto sedang berleha-leha (?) di dalam kamar tak bertuan itu. Ketika merasa kantuk, Naruto segera tepar (?) di kamar itu.

Saat itu masih pukul empat pagi. Naruto masih berselimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya karena merasa parno setelah menonton film horror tadi malam. Diluar masih hujan disertai petir yang menggelegar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditempatinya terbuka perlahan. Naruto yang sejak awal sudah parno, segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Naruto merasa bahunya ditepuk.

"Kya…"

"Hey hey! Ngapain kamu disini? Ini bukan kamarmu kan?"

Naruto membuka selimutnya dan mendapati seseorang berkulit pucat. Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar.

Sekali lagi Naruto bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sedangkan remaja berkulit pucat sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hey! Aku ini manusia! Ngapain takut?"

Alhasil, saat ini Naruto sedang manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan si remaja berkulit pucat bernama Sai itu.

"Terus, ngapain kamu bobol kamarku segala?"

"Hehehe… kamarku bocor.." kata Naruto nyengir.

Ujung-ujungnya, di hari minggu yang cerah itu, dua anak penghuni kos-kosan berinisiatif untuk memperbaiki atap kamar kamar yang bocor dengan usaha mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Yosh… chapter 3 sudah jadi…..

Gimana para reader? Review please…. *pasang kitty eyes no jutsu*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nge kos? chapter 4

Don't judge the book from it's cover

Suasana sepi menyelimuti area kos-kosan tempat Neji tinggal bersama 9 anggota lain yang seperjuangan (itu belum ditambah dengan para Senpai). Tentu saja sepi, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan Neji baru saja pulang dari acara kepanitiaan di sekolah.

Neji mencoba mengetuk pintu di sebelah rumah utama (reader tahu kan maksudnya?) namun tidak ada respon yang berarti. Dia mendecih kesal karena sebelum berangkat sekolah, dia menitipkan pesan kepada Lee untuk 'menjaga' pintu depan kamar kos. Dan sekarang apa buktinya?

Neji mencoba mengetuk lagi. Kali ini bukan dengan buku-buku jari yang terkepal, tapi dia mengetuk pintu seperti seseorang yang sedang menghajar preman. Bahkan, engsel pintu itu hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Semua itu dia lakukan hanya agar para penghuni lain bangun dan bersedia membukakan pintu.

" Woi! Siapa sih yang gedor-gedor malem-malem gini! Gak tahu apa orang besok mau ujian?!"

Neji mendengar suara seseorang di balik pintu. Dia menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ada yang bangun juga, pikirnya.

" Woi, ditanyain ga jawab ni orang. Ni siapa sih?"

Rasa syukur diganti dengan rasa kesal.

" Gua Neji! Memangnya kenapa? Ha?!"

" Ow... Neji. Ya udah kalau gitu."

Neji tidak mendengar lagi suara dari orang dibalik pintu. Namun sebagai gantinya Neji mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret yang semakin menjauh.

" Hey, tunggu dulu. Tolong bukain pintunya!"

satu detik

.

dua detik

.

tiga.

.

empat

.

" Ne...ji..."

" Iya, ada apa?" tanya Neji seraya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang berada di belakangnya. Yah, disitu terlihat sesosok berambut hitam yang berantakan dan mengenakan pakaian putih.

" o," kata Neji seraya berbalik lagi menghadap pintu.

loading 13 %

.

30 %

.

65 %

.

80 %

.

97 %

.

99 %

a few seconds remaining...

" Kyaaa... tolong...tolong bukain... tolong..."

Neji terus menggedor-gedor pintu hingga Sora membukakan pintunya. Neji segera masuk dan menabrak Sora sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab di lantai semen yang dingin dan kasar. Tentu saja itu bagi Sora. Sedangkan Neji hanya jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

" Sen-Senpai! Ada penampakan di luar. Cepet tutup pintunya !" kata Neji seraya bangun dari jatuhnya (?). Sora hanya keluar dan celingak celinguk di depan pintu. tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang putih melayang-layang di udara.

" Maksud kamu yang putih-putih dan melayang itu. Halah, itu cuma layangan tahu!" kata sora seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan ke bawah secara berulang-ulang dengan gaje. Neji yang tidak percaya segera menghampiri Sora untuk memastikan. " Yang mana Senpai?"

" Itu tuh... are,"

Ketika akan ditunjuk oleh Sora, tiba-tiba benda berwarna putih itu makin lama makin besar.

" Kenapa makin lama makin besar saja ya benda itu..."

Loading 15 %

.

70 %

.

85 %

.

a few seconds remaining

" Kya... dia datang..."

" Kami-sama... tolong... selamatkan kami..."

Mereka berpelukan dengan OOC-nya. Mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri. Pada saat-saat terakhir mereka hanya menutup mata. Tiba-tiba mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa mereka.

" Yah, layangan kita jatuh nih Lee. Padahal mau ditinggal buat tidur."

" Iya, ya. Gagal deh layangan hasil kreasi kita."

Sora dan Neji hanya membuka mata dan mendapati dua sosok teman sekos-kosannya yang meneliti benda putih yang ternyata adalah layangan setinggi orang dewasa. Sora dan Neji hanya menghela napas. Apa-apaan itu? Layangan dengan kain putih dan jika diterbangkan mirip seperti kuntilanak yang siap menyerang mereka.

" Hey Lee, kau ini kemana saja sih? Pintu kos udah dikunci tapi kau masih keluyuran aja." kata Neji.

" Sorry, tadi aku sama Sai lagi bingung gimana caranya bikin layangan tapi ga punya uang. Jadi daripada keinginan ga terlaksana, ya mendingan begini aja. Maklum, dua hari lagi kan udah mau pulang kampung," kata Lee watados.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Esok harinya...

Lee masih sibuk memandangi (isi) dompetnya. Memang kalau dilihat dari teksturnya, dompet Neji dan Lee sama-sama tipis. Bedanya cuma uang Neji berisi uang yang besar-besar. Sedangkan Lee pastinya memandang Lee yang masih sibuk memandangi dompetnya (juga). Seringaian muncul.

" Sekarang jatahmu buat beli makanan Lee," kata Neji dengan wajah yang mencurigakan (?).

Lee tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Di kamar Sasunaru...

Naruto sekarang sedang menghitung uang yang berada di dompetnya. Bisa dibilang keadaannya sama dengan Lee. Sasuke masuk sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Maklum, dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Naruto yang menampilkan wajah yang mencurigakan ketika menatap uang yang berada di ini teman sekamarnya tidak sepenasaran Neji. Dia hanya memakai seragamnya lagi dan dengan entengnya berkata, " Hey, hari ini tugasmu buat beli sayur dan lauk buat kita."

Akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan uang kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan tanda tanya besar. Naruto memasang tampang memelas.

" Begitu saja menangis, benar-benar kau ini," kata Sasuke.

" Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya uang itu! Itu menyangkut hidup dan matiku tahu," kata Naruto.

" Sebegitunya... ck ck ck."

" Kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang akan menghadapi ulangan nanti!"

" He? Terserahlah. Aku akan ke warung dulu."

Sasuke akhirnya keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang masih ber-hoam ria.

" Ohayo."

" Ohayo. Hoam... ugh... hari ini benar-benar seperti neraka saja," kata Shikamaru seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sasuke meninggalakannya menuju ke warung. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke memandangi uang yang baru didapatinya dari Naruto. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. Dia mulai memicingkan matanya. Dan terlihatlah rumus-rumus fisika yang ditulis dengan kecil dan rapi. Terkadang, beberapanya ditulis di bagian yang tercetak hitam dengan tinta hitam namun jika diperhatikan akan terlihat tulisan kecil nan rapi seperti tulisan sang dokter yang biasa digunakan untuk menuliskan resep obat pada pasiennya. (reader tahu kan maksudnya?).

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Malam harinya...

Sai yang baru pulang entah dari mana membawa bungkusan besar berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Karena tidak berani menaruh terlalu kasar, akhirnya dia menggunakan kakinya untuk 'mengetuk' pintu kamarnya. Muncullah seorang remaja berambut merah menyala alias Gaara. Gaara menaikkan alisnya melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Sai.

" Jangan bilang kamu disuruh buang sampah sama bos-mu itu dan kau berniat menginapkannya di kamar," kata Gaara seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta bersandar di depan pintu. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

" Enggak, ini hadiah dari bos-ku. Dia baru tahu kalau aku anak kos."

...

Naruto yang masih sibuk tiduran di ranjang hanya berguling ria sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Mari kita lihat dari dekat. Ternyata dia disuruh mengerjakan soal-soal fisika sebanyak 50 soal berkaitan dengan nilainya yang tidak memenuhi standar kelulusan ulangan harian tadi pagi alias remidi.

Sasuke masih sibuk menggambar untuk melengkapi tugas seni. Ketika akan mewarnai dengan cat air, dia teringat dengan Sai. Maka dia membawa alat lukisnya beserta kertas gambarnya lalu menuju ke kamar Sai. Naruto, dia masih berkutat dengan soal-soal fisika.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang namun kali ini dia tidak membawa kertas dan peralatan melukisnya. Dia hanya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil mangkuk beserta sendok. Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke segera terbangun dari pembaringannya (?). Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

" Eh ada Naruto. Ayo makan bakso bareng. Tadi bos tempat aku kerja part time ngasih aku bonus bakso. Para Senpai juga pada hadir tuh. Temen-temen juga," ajak Sai.

Naruto yang terlanjur kepikiran dengan bandul yang sering digunakan untuk percobaan mengenai getaran segera bangkit dan bertanya pada Sai.

" Baksonya berapa?"

" Hm? Maksudmu berapa mililiter gitu?" tanya Sai watados.

" Enggak, maksudku yang bulat-bulat itu lho!"

" Oh, dua. Tapi tenang saja. Kuahnya banyak kok," kata Sai dengan senyum trade-mark nya. Naruto speecless. Bagaimana bisa satu bakso yang besarnya ga sampai sekepalan tangan dibagi beberapa orang? Kalau gitu sebaiknya Sai bilang minum kuah bakso bareng, kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar Sai.

" Ah, ga ikut aku."

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal fisikanya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Sekarang Naruto akan mengerjakan tugas kimia. Merasa membutuhkan kalkulator, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjamnya dari tetangga sebelah (?).

Namun apa yang didapatkan sungguh diluar dugaan. Naruto merasa seluruh anggota pergi ke kamar Sai. Merasa dalam keadaan darurat akhirnya saat ini dia sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Sai yang tidak ditutup. Disana terlihat para penghuni kos-kosan sedang memakan bakso yang berbentuk tidak bulat. Seperti di potong-potong.

Tunggu dulu,

Dipotong-potong?

Seorang senpai bernama Genma yang sudah kelas tiga alias mau lulus melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai. Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

" Woy, makan bareng yuk! Cepetan ambil wadah mumpung baksonya masss..."

Genma menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto setelah melihat keadaan bahwa baksonya sudah habis. Dia tersenyum aneh ke arah Naruto.

" Baksonya abis."

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah overload itu. Terlihat Sai yang melambai dengan senyum trade-mark-nya.

" Hey Naruto. Katanya ga mau makan bareng?" tanya Sai.

" Wah, padahal tadi baksonya guede banget dah! Harus dipotong-potong bareng," timpal Kiba.

" Iya, orang baksonya ukuran raksasa," kali ini Chouji yang komentar.

Naruto mendengar berbagai macam komentar yang keluar dari para penghuni kamar kos-nya. Dia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dan beberapa detik kemudian...

.

.

.

" Tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Maaf bgt hontouni gomenasai banget dah. Kasumi baru bisa update serial 'nge-kos' ini soalnya Kasumi kehabisan ide. Entah tiap mau nulis justru cerita lain yang keluar. Gomenasai banget... T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-nya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nge kos?

chapter 5

Hemat or melarat?

Suasana cerah menyelimuti kos-kosan tempat para chara tinggal. Namun wajah para penghuni tidak secerah seperti suasana yang sedang terjadi. Seorang remaja berambut 'nanas' sedang sibuk memanaskan air di dalam magic com *author: bener ga tulisannya begini?*. teman sekamarnya masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika sambil sibuk mengunyah potato chips-nya.

" Shika, bisa tolong bantuin aku ngerjain tugas matematika ga?" Tanya si pengunyah potato chips. Remaja bernama Shika menoleh.

" Hoam…Kenapa ga mulai dari tadi malam? Sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi dan setengah jam lagi air jalan. Lagian aku mau hibernasi bentar sambil nungguin airnya mendidih," kata Shikamaru seraya berbaring di ranjangnya yang terpisah dengan ranjang Chouji.

" Tadi malem aku ngerjain soal-soal bahasa inggris. Nah, sialnya aku lupa kalau hari ini ada tugas matematika," ujar Chouji. Shikamaru hanya berguling dan bangkit dari 'pembaringannya'. Dia menuju ke tempat tidur Shikamaru. Chouji mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

" Please…. Cuma logika matematika doang kok…."

" Hoam…. Oke dah…."

Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan cara-cara mengerjakan soal. Namun ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang menjawab. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, air yang sdang direbus oleh Shikamaru mulai mendidih. Membuat Shikamaru bangkit (lagi) dan menghampiri sang magic com.

'nngggiiiingggg'

" Wah…. Airnya udah dinyalain tuh. Aku mandi duluan ya…." Ucap Chouji. Shikamaru menoleh.

" Kenapa bilang-bilang sama aku? mau mandi ya mandi saja sana. Kenapa mesti laporan? Bukannya kamu sekamar mandi sama Genma-senpai ?" kata Shikamaru seraya menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas yang telah berisi bubuk teh. Chouji menatapnya antusias.

" Oh iya ya. Kalau begitu, tolong bikini aku kopi ya?" pinta Chouji.

" Kopinya mana? Disini Cuma ada teh."

" Ada di atas lemari."

" Oke."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chouji memasuki kamar dan menemukan dua gelas yang masing-masing berisi teh dan kopi yang masih panas. Dia segera mengambil segelas kopi miliknya dan mulai meminumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian…..

Glek

Glek

Glek

" Kok tidak ada rasanya ya? Ah, mungkin karena terlalu panas kali… coba lagi ah…"

Glek

Glek

Glek

" He? Benar-benar tanpa rasa. Apa Shikamaru lupa kasih gula ya?"

Chouji segera bergerak 'mengelilingi' kamar. Berharap agar ditemukannya gula untuk pemanis kopinya. Setelah menemukannya, Shikamaru masuk.

" Mau kau apakan gula itu?"

" Mau aku masukkan ke dalam kopiku…"

" Oh…. Tidak bisa…."

" Kenapa?"

" Hemat."

Chouji kesal dan akhirnya merebut teh milik Shikamaru. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa teh pekat milik Shikamaru pasti ada gulanya. Dia segera meneguk namun sebuah reaksi terjadi…..

" Whoa….. pahit….."

" Kan sudah kubilang hemat. Punyaku itu the murni. Punyamu Cuma kukasih sedikit biar ga terlalu pahit."

Chuji hanya mendengus kesal.

Di kamar lain…

Seorang remaja berambut coklat sedang sibuk berpakaian seragam sekolah ketika teman sekamarnya terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya plus melihat jam yang berdiri di atas meja. Neji bersiap-siap menutup telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian…

" Hwa….. aku kesiangan!"

Pluk!

" Ittai!"

Sebuah hanger *author: Kasumi ga tau apa namanya. Yang jelas itu lho….. yang buat gantung baju.* mendarat tepat di atas kepala remaja bernama Lee itu. Akhirnya dia hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendarat secara darurat(?).

" Cepetan mandi! Nanti keburu siang! Mau ditinggal sama Kiba?"

" Woi! Jangan! Nanti gimana kalo aku diculik sama anjing-anjingnya Hatake-san yang tinggal di rumah sebelah?" kata Lee dengan dramatis. Neji sweatdrop.

Flashback on

Dua orang siswa SMA bernama Lee dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke kos-kosan mereka. Hari ini sedang ada jam kosong plus guru yang sedang rapat. Daripada melongo nungguin jam pulang, akhirnya para siswa yang tinggal di kelas mereka berdua segera 'angkat kaki' menuju rumah tercinta.

Namun pandangan mereka beralih pada anjing-anjing yang sedang 'nongkrong' di depan rumah Kakashi Hatake, seorang instruktur anjing pelacak di kepolisian Konoha. Naruto dan Lee mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dengan mengusung 'tema' : anjing hanya menggigit jika dipukul.

Mereka berjalan biasa hingga para anjing yang sedang nongkrong itu melihat ke arah mereka.

'Keep calm…. Controll yourself… be positif….'

Guk!

Guk!

Mereka tetap berjalan.

' Ayolah…. Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi…'

Guk!

Guk!

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Mereka merasakan aura menakutkan di belakang mereka. Ketika menoleh….

Para anjing menyiapkan ancang-ancang mereka. Naruto dan Lee tak mau kalah…hingga ujung-ujungnya…

" Kya… disini ada banyak anjing…. Wah jadi kangen Akamaru nih. Wah…. Yang ini lucu banget….." kata seorang siswa satu kos-kosan Naruto dan Lee yang berjalan ke arah kerumunan para anjing-anjing galak itu. Dia segera 'mengambil' satu yang paling kecil bernama Pakkun.

Anjing itu hanya diam ketika dielus-elus oleh remaja bernama Kiba itu. Naruto dan Lee jawsdrop melihat kejadian itu.

Flashback off

" Sudah-sudah! Cepetan mandi sana ! sebelum ditinggal berangkat sama si pawang anjing!" ujar Neji. Lee segera bangun dan mengambil alat-alat mandi (mereka). Maklum, mereka berbagi sabun mandi cair dan sampo.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, dia segera melongok ke dalam bak mandi dan menghela napas lega mengetahui kalau air yang tinggal disana masih banyak.

" Untung saja satu kamar mandi sama Sora-senpai dan Sumaru-senpai. Orangnya hemat air…." Ujar Lee bangga. Dia segera melepas pakaiannya dan menyiramkan air ke seluruh tubuhnya termasuk ke rambutnya. Lalu dia membuka tutup botol sampo dan memiringkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian…..

Tak ada tetesan sampo yang keluar. Dia segera mengguncang-guncangkan botol itu di atas tangannya namun tidak ada reaksi. Dia menghela napas. Dan akhirnya dia tidak jadi keramas.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Tsunade yang sedang mematikan saklar untuk manyalakan air.

" Lho? Kenapa jam segini udah dimatiin?" Tanya Lee.

" Oh, hemat," jawab Tsunade singkat.

Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk . dalam hati dia bersyukur dia sudah mandi. Dia berjalan dan melewati Sai yang sedang sibuk meminum air mineral dalam botol dengan ukuran 500 ml di depan kamarnya. Sai tersenyum dan Lee membalasnya.

Lee segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan sibuk berdebat dengan Neji. Neji menjawab segala keluhan dengan kata: hemat.

….

" Yosh! Semuanya sudah siap kan? Ayo kita berangkat!" komando Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Seluruh rookie 9 plus Gaara minus Lee (?) keluar dari kamar dan tercium bau parfum lelaki yang sangat menyengat.

" Ukh! Bau parfum apa ini? membuatku mual," komentar Sai. 'Anggota' yang lain segera mencari sumber bau dan mendapati bau itu berhenti pada Shino dan Kiba. Yang dituju hanya cengengesan.

" Gomen. Tadi kami Cuma cuci muka pake air gallon. Abisnya ga ada yang mau bukain keran air kamar mandi kami. Jadi kami pake parfum yang banyak biar ga kelihatan baunya," kata Kiba cengengesan dan Shino yang Cuma manggut-manggut. Yang lain tepar.

Mereka segera berangkat dan tiba-tiba terasa angin yang agak kencang. Bau lain tercium. Kali ini adalah bau parfum dari sampo.

" Puah! Siapa nih yang make parfumnya sampo!" kata Kiba. Naruto hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku gak pake parfum dari sampo! Tapi…."

" Jangan-jangan kamu kekurangan air buat bilas tuh rambut? Wah… menjijikkan. Itu nanti bisa jadi ketombe lho!" ujar Lee. Naruto tambah manyun.

" Itu juga salahmu! Egois!" kata Naruto berapi-api pada Lee. Lee memasang wajah innocent.

" He? Kenapa aku?"

" Kau ga mau berbagi air. Padahal situ keramas. Ga mau bagi-bagi air sama yang membutuhkan," kata Naruto berapi-api. Lee hanya nyengir,.

" Aku itu malah kehabisan sampo! Waktu aku basahin rambut ternyata samponya abis. Ya jadilah hasilnya begini!" kata Lee ngamuk. Yang lain menutup telinga. Hingga terdengar suara lain.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Mereka menoleh ke arah remaja pucat yang (masih) menenggak air mineral. Yang diperhatikan menoleh dan menyodorkan botol itu pada yang memperhatikan.

" Mau?" Tanya remaja bernama Sai dengan watados. Yang lain hanya menggeleng. Sai melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

" Sai, kau ga kembung ya? Dari tadi pagi kulihat kau minum melulu," kata Lee. Sai berhenti sebentar.

" Aku sama Gaara makan sepiring berdua…." Ujar Sai. sebelum dia melanjutkan kaimatnya, yang lain sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak (kecuali Gaara tentunya).

" Kami makan separuh-separuh. Nah, sebagai pengganti separuh makanan lagi ya aku minum air," jawab Sai watados lagi.

" He!"

Para penanya hanya bergumam dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

'ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

,

,

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
